Love In Different Forms
by NerdyMage3
Summary: Strange but powerful people reveal more of Lucy's big secret! sooo many OCs im soo happy re-make of Unexpected Love bad summary yeah I know... anyways read a chappie a day you get more cookies everyday :DDDDD
1. Lovely Chappiee 1

Chapter One: A Melodic Passion

_Characters:_

_Kara Heartfilia: Lucy's little sister who was kept hidden from her for 18 years._

_Kain Judest: Kara's half-brother who is overly protective of both Lucy and Kara_

"Ne ne Kain what do you think it'll be like?" asked Kara. "Dunno but if one guy lays a finger on you they will die a sufferable death…"replied Kain with a dark ominous shadow lurking behind him. Kara just walked on nervously and was silent till they got to their destination.

Lucy POV

"Hey look newcomers!" she said excitedly. 'Wow the girl there reminds me a lot about mom for some reason oh well.' "Hi my name is Lucy Heartfilia, it's a pleasure to meet you!" she said while giving them a full-on happy smile ( _it scares me to think about it__) _ when I looked at them they just stood there in awe or in shock 'did I come on too strong?' then the guy says " Nice to meet you Miss Lucy I am Kain Judest and this is my little sister…" he was interrupted by the little who ran and hugged me and cried "Onee-san **hic** I have **hic **always wanted to meet you!" When the guild heard this they said in unison "EH?!" I was bombarded with piles of questions. After ten minutes or so I got really annoyed so I went Erza on them "SHUT UP!" it was so silent yay. I looked at the little girl and asked for her name. She just replied "My name is Kara Heartfilia, I'm 17 years old and my magic is a combo of all the dragon slaying magic and a lost magic called death ice. Kain here is 18 and his magic is the shadow god slaying magic!" Oh yeah guess its time to tell them "I have something to say too… Im the future heir to Dragnoia A.K.A kingdom of dragons and I wanted to say you are all invited to my coronation ball."

Normal POV

The whole guild just stood their awe struck could these three be stronger than the mighty "titan" master himself? Then master Makarov just smiles and says "let's make them feel welcomed by another party!" so they partied for one week straight! When all of a sudden an unexpected visitor comes in.

Rogue POV

This place was really trashed when I walked in I probably guessed newcomers since I smelled something off here. When I was about to leave I saw a beautiful girl who had long blonde hair wearing a sky blue romper with some brown leather boots. I felt a weird lustful urge but I tamed it as I walked away. When I got to the guild I asked sting about my dilemma and he just thought pervertedly about the girl I described. Well guess I'll introduce myself tomorrow…

**Me: yay its done!**

**Sting: whatever I think it was horrible**

**Me: EHH?! YOU TALK A LOT FOR SOME ONE AS WEAK AS YOU**

**Sting: WHAT I AM SO MUCH STRONGER THAN YOU!**

**Me: really? But I can kill you in the next chappie**

**Sting: ….**

**Lucy: Nerdy-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail**


	2. Monstah Chappiee 2

Chaptah 2:

Normal POV

The next morning Rogue came in the guild and saw everything was back in order ( not really ). He scanned the whole area looking for that girl he saw yesterday. Since he couldn't find her he just sniffed her scent all the way to a huge mansion **( A/N in my story lucy bought back her mansion so yeah…)** he took his bravery with him and knocked on the huge door. When the door opened he felt his face heating up since all he saw was the new girl only wearing a shirt that barely went past her underwear.

Kara POV

'hmmm… must be one of onee-chan's friends' " why is your face so red? Anyways, LUCYYYYYYYYYYYY!" she yelled " one of your friends are here!"

Normal POV

As lucy came down she saw the shadow dragon slayer at her door blushing .she just thought in wonder why until she saw what her little sister was wearing so she just sent her up. After lucy and rogue chatted for awhile rogue told her that he came by just to see the newcomers of this guild hiding the fact he just wanted to see that girl. Lucy told him about them and how they were her sibilings.

Rogue POV

_' oh great she would be lucy's little sister, if I tell her that I liked Kara she would kill me…" _" Rogue?" " yeah " I know you like kara just please don't hurt her" "I would never and thanks see you later lucy."

**Sorry it's a short chappie**

**Sting: What this is bull stopping right when I was about to come in**

**Rogue: I feel very nervous right now about the next chapter…..**

**Me: sting stop complaining and Rogue-kun I wont let anything bad happen to you…. O\\\\\\O**

**Happy, Frosch, Lector: You lllllllllike him!**

**Me: ummm I have to go now byee!**

**Kara: Please rate and review Nerdy-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail just me and nii-chan See ya soon!**

**Rogue: (nosebleed and faints)**

**Frosch: Frosch thinks rogue-kun is thinking about kara like sting thinks about lucy….. **


	3. Cookie Chappiee 3

Chapterrr 3

**Kara POV**

'OMG THAT GUY WAS SO CUTE WHEN HE WAS BLUSHING! I think his name was Rogue but was it true that he liked me…' "Hey Mira-chan? Could I sing a song?" "Sure" "Thanks!" as I walked up to the stage everyone got quiet I was so nervous so I closed my eyes and went with the flow…

**I Love It by Icona Pop**

**I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs  
I crashed my car into the bridge**

**I don't care, I love it.**

**I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs  
I crashed my car into the bridge**

**I don't care, I love it. I don't care**

**You're on a different road, I'm in the milky way  
You want me down on earth, but I am up in space  
You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch  
You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch**

**I love it!  
I love it!**

**I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs  
I crashed my car into the bridge**

**I don't care, I love it  
I don't care, I love it, I love it  
I don't care, I love it. I don't care**

**You're on a different road, I'm in the milky way  
You want me down on earth, but I am up in space  
You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch  
You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch**

**I don't care, I love it  
I don't care, I love it, I love it  
I don't care, I love it  
I don't care, I love it, I love it  
I don't care  
I love it!**

it was so silent then there was an uproar of applause and chants of encore so when they settled down I said "I cant do this song with out you luce!"

**Superstition by Stevie Wonder**

**Very superstitious, writing's on the wall  
Very superstitious, ladders bout' to fall  
Thirteen month old baby broke the lookin' glass  
Seven years of bad luck, the good things in your past**

**When you believe in things that you don't understand  
Then you suffer  
Superstition ain't the way**

**Very superstitious, wash your face and hands  
Rid me of the problem, do all that you can  
Keep me in a daydream, keep me goin' strong  
You don't wanna save me, sad is my song**

**When you believe in things you don't understand  
Then you suffer  
Superstition ain't the way, yeah, yeah**

**Very superstitious, nothin' more to say  
Very superstitious, the devil's on his way  
Thirteen month old baby broke the lookin' glass  
Seven years of bad luck, good things in your past**

**When you believe in things that you don't understand  
Then you suffer  
Superstition ain't the way, no, no, noooo~**

The applause was even louder I finally felt accepted and loved…

**Me :yay another chappie done!**

**Erza: Now go do your homework..**

**Me: EHHH? BUT I WANT TO DO MORE!**

**Erza: (evil glare) HOMEWORK NOW**

**Me: hai….**

**Erza: Nerdy-san does not own Fairy Tail..**


End file.
